Witch
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a world where Aqualad, Flash and Robin never found Superboy. The explosion kills him before he even took his first breath. Realising it was a fixed point in time and the world is doomed. The gods enlist outside help.
1. Chapter 1

Witch

Summary: In a world where Aqualad, Flash and Robin never found Superboy. The explosion kills him before he even took his first breath. Realising it was a fixed point in time and the world is doomed. The gods enlist outside help.

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Any last words, Monic" Said, a woman dressed as a sexy version of blond Supergirl, she crouched down as her 'competition' dangled from window.

Monic, was dressed as a sexy cat woman and know this was it for her, but if she was going down, she was going to take this bitch with her.

There was a pipe down below her.

"Yeah." She said, before she let go, grabbed the pipe as she fell than she thrown it upwards with all her strength while shouting.

"I WILL ALWAYS BE THE SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE, BITCH!"

The pipe went right through the woman head, killing her instantly.

You wouldn't think a cosplayer would be so badass in real life, but when you do Professional Cosplayer for a living and enter competition with real cash prizes, thing's get messy quickly.

she hit the ground.

Hard.

But instead of feeling an inhuman amount of pain like you would expect, she found herself inside a court and staring at her were angelic beings who blushed when they saw her outfit and body.

"We'll, hello" She said.

Somebody coughed and said. "That was a very impressive death"

"Why, thank you" She said, before she said. "So, are you going to send me to hell or whatever? Or am I going to heaven for self-defence?"

There was another awkward silence, she was taking this very well.

"Actually, we may need your help" Said, one being with his face like a light. "You see where you are currently, is in a world higher than the god realm and we have problems in our world that we can not interfer with"

"Simply put, no matter what we do. Our world ends with reality dying" Said, the other being.

"...Okay" Monic said. "What is your problem and how can I help?"

"We'll, our world is one of many realities created from what is only a show in your reality, called 'Young Justice'" Said, the being on the right.

"You're kidding?" Monic said, "I loved that show when I was a teen, that Superboy, was on fleek"

There was an awkward cough again.

"Ur, well in your reality" Said, the being in the middle. "Superboy, Connier Kent was found by Aqulad, Kid Flash and Robin who freed him. A team was formed under the watch of the Justice League. Without Conner Kent, nobody would be able to pose as Superman when Superman went to out of space with several leagues to defend themselves, Miss Martian was already impersonating the other leaguers."

Showing that were very knowledgeable about what was supposed to happen.

"However," Said, the being the left. "In our world, Superboy was never found so when the institute blew up, it killed Superboy before he even had the chance to see the night sky with his own eyes. We can't change it, this is a fixed point in our reality."

"That's terrible" said, Monic. "Everybody deserves a chance in life" before she said. "Except his twin brother. You just know the moment he was out, he was going to kill everybody in sight. Superman everybody else.."

Conner could be reasoned with, the other...

Not so much.

"Please save Conner. We are willing to give you powers, if you save him" Said, the being stunning her. "We are bound by this world to follow its rules and but you are not. Your presence would mean you can change what should be a fixed point in time. We will give you the power to keep him away from -"

"I don't care, just give me the powers and I'll take him off your hands" She said, stunning them all. "Conneer has two parents and they are both terrible in their own right. I was never comfortable with Superman not stepping up to fatherhood, but instead demoting Conner to little brother. And I would like to throw Laxus Luther off a building for what he's done. I'm fine with being Conner's third parent and making sure he's gets that love"

More silence.

"We'll, here are your powers" Said, the being and suddenly she began to fly. "You can stop time and create anything out of thin air"

She thought of a broom and a flying broom appeared which she sat on.

"We'll, good luck" They all said, before the world went black.

When she came too she was in the building that could be said to be Conner birth place, the world seemed to have stopped.

"Conner. Mama coming" She said, as she flew past threw some Genomorphs which were plain creepy looking in real life.

With the way their eyes stared, you would think they know she was there.

She remembered the way to where, Aqulad, Kid Flash and Robin found Superboy.

The more she went down, the hotter it got.

She thought of making her outfit completely fire proof and her outfit didn't, she managed to force her way through the flames and mid frozen explosion.

She found the capsule were Superboy was and whistled when she saw his face.

"Damn" She said, getting off her broom before she imagined a bot ripping the cover off the capsule.

Then she grabbed Superboy and said. "You're going to be a pain when Time starts"

And she was right.

When Time did start again, he lunged at her ready to fight, only to find himself trapped Kyropian style.

"I may have infused those handcuffs with a little bit of Kryptonite" She said."

"W-Who, the heck are you!?" Said, the boy. "LET ME OUT OF THESE CUFFS!"

"so that you can try to smash my head in?" She said, "No thank you." before she said. "And besides you should be thanking me. You were just pronounced dead by those who created you"

Just than a screen appeared and he saw an explosion, it had killed the Genomorphs who were his teacher's and taught him all he had ever know.

"If I hadn't pulled you out, you would have never gotten out of that capsule or reached man-hood" She said, "Your welcome." before she said. "Now, as for your question. I am your appointed new mother. Unlike your other two parents, after I give you information, I will allow you to make your own choice. No strings attached."

Silence.

"Im...listening" Said, the boy, well he didn't have a choice.

"We'll, because you were pulled out so early instead of reaching adulthood, your powers did not fully develop" She said, dropping a bomb. "You don't have heating vision or the ability to fly"

The boy instantly tried to see if she was lying since he only effected in his limbs and tried to fry her.

She sat on a chair and gave him a few minutes to try and do it.

"Now for the second piece of information" She said, after he had gotten annoyed about his lack of ability. "Inside your head are trigger words to make sure you never step out of line. So, you'll be truly free to make your own decisions. One of your parents Lex Luther, will have no issues with using this on you."

Silence.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice" She said, "You can leave and be hunted down the moment your creators find out your alive. They will force you to once again be a weapon and if they can't use you, then there is a kill switch in your brain making sure to end your life."

"What's about the other option?" Said the boy.

"You stick with me and you don't die" She said. "I will not only give you a name, I will show you what is projected into your mind for real. I will remove the trigger words from your mind to make sure nobody can control you and give you full Kypotian powers but without the weakness to Kyropnite and something to hide that Kypotian energy signature"

Than the sun roof opened and for the first time in his short life the boy felt the wind rush through his hair and face, he felt coldness, the sky was so huge and the moon was so big and bright.

He only saw images but it was nothing like the real thing.

It was an amazing experience.

And the sun roof closed back up and it blocked the wind and the moon from truly been seen.

The handcuffs disappeared.

"The door is that way" She said, as they turned to a door that suddenly appeared from nowhere.

The boy didn't move.

"Can you really show me everything that was projected in my mind?" He said.

"This city is dangerous for you who looks so much like Superman" She said, "If you want to experience life, we can go to Hong Kung or somewhere that lacks superhero's but of course you will have to change your looks a bit. You can choose to dye your hair or change your eyes. Superman is recognised everywhere."

And then the scene changed around them and they were suddenly in a house.

"Are you god?" He said.

"You can call me a Witch" She said, before she said. "Now how would you like to change your looks? I've also got clothes as well"

A line of fresh branded clothes was wheeled out.

The boy rose an eyebrow.

The boy was soon given the name 'Conner Witcher' and his eyes turned to green and his hair was shaved at the sides, the middle was slightly longer and waver to one side.

Now, he could walk out and not have people stare at him because of how much he looked like superman.

The moment, he was okay to go, he was out of the front door, mixing in with the local population, seeing the sky's and places, he made friends.

He had a lot of freedom.

A Lot.

Too much.

People noticed.

The police showed up at their front door.

"THEY WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" said, Conner, coming into the house, after his mother had told him, the government wanted proof of his schooling or enroll him into the nearest public school.

Conner had heard and visualised school and he didn't like it, his friends were gone for 6 hours and he was made to find his own phone while their holed up.

"We'll, Conner, this is what it means to be a normal teenager. They go to school." said, Monic. "If we move, the government would just tell another government and haunt you down. The government may be able to force you to go to a school but they can't force you into which school you enroll in. I recommend a private school, it gives you a lot more freedom than a public one. Like you can leave the school ground at school hours. But"

"But what?" He said,

"They are called private school for a reason" She said, "Those who go, come from a family that can afford it, they got scholarships or they have a wealthy backer behind them. Its hard to make things out of thin air without drawing attention and people questioning it. I'm working at modelling agency, we can't suddenly afford to ….oh."

Suddenly she began to get an idea.

"Conner, pick any private school you want to go. Let your mother fix this" She said, before he went and walked into her room to plan.

For the next several day's, she was doing research on parts of the world that was lagely known for curroption and where nobody questioned anything when presented with money.

Her choice, was a small town in Asian and she began to think of a family that suddenly appeared to buy up land.

She called them the Zanglo family.

She could see how happy people were to accept money and the land was handed over to the family, and then the family paid everybody in the town to say they had been the land owners for generations.

With money, nobody dared to say anything other than what they were told, records were falsified, the government was all too happy to tax the family and say anything they were paid to say.

Nobody questioned where the money came from but the sudden money was there to provide a certain boom in the town economy, people were offered jobs to work for the family, for security reasons, take care of land, property, making sure people paid back the family when borrowing, collecting tax or being a servant in the family's large house.

People began to say that the family had special powers, because suddenly the dried-up river on the land was flowing once more and the farm land was mysteriously providing a better quality of crops than they normally would have.

At this point, the Zanglo family was considered a family that would bring prosperity everywhere they go.

In a single month, the town that was in poverty did a complete one eighty in turns of success, and as expected, those who were on the streets nearby heard about this family and saw the jobs that came with money and housing that came with.

Who wouldn't take it?

The result were crowds of people begging for a job with the family at the land border.

In two months, the family had become a serious power in Asian, but those who tried to infiltrate the group to into the tight circle, did not get very far since the family was paying the inner circle far too much money to keep their mouths shut about personal business.

It was only natural that the world leaders and big-time companies who wanted to have a strong foothold in Asia would begin to try and court this family.

It was rumoured that Laxus Luther was pondering on contacting the family for an investment deal.

However, with the family name now being so large, they all realised that the family had a serious problem on their hands.

There was no heir.

We'll the family did have an Heir, but the child was 12 and wasn't the child of the current head but an elder.

He had no respect for a common person and that meant, the people who were now using the family as a safety blanket to survive, where going to get screwed over when the title was handed over to him.

The child was the only boy amongst a sea of girls, he would ruin the family.

To combat this, women threw themselves at the current heir, wanting to be the mother of the child who would save the family and be set for the rest of her life.

But he had no interest.

And then a rumour began to start that explained why he wasn't interested in any women wanting to bed him.

It was like a plot out of a movie.

16 years ago, he had actually fallen in love with an American woman but his parents refused to give them their blessing because she wasn't from a rich or prominent family, and in that part of the world a parent's approval could make or break a couple.

So, the rumour went, she was actually pregnant when they were forced to split and there might be an heir out there.

Maybe the rumour started because the seniors could see that they could introduce him to women but they can't force him to bed them.

They were now willing to accept the woman and possible child if it meant saving the family.

By the end of the third month, the name of the woman was released.

Suddenly there was a knock at the Witcher residence door.

"I'll get it" said, Conner walking to the door, he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He opened the door was stunned to see a man in a grey suit and hat, behind him was an expensive looking foreign car.

The man stared at him with an open and closed mouth and Conner worried that he would see superman in his features, but in reality, the man was seeing somebody else entirely.

Finally, the man said in a heavy Asian accent.

"Is your mother at home?"

Conner rose an eyebrow.

Nobody ever wanted to see his mother without trying to ogle her but this man didn't give off that feeling at all.

What did his mother do?

And scene!

Next chapter, Conner is shocked to learn what his mother has been doing for three months and how his value as a person has increased several fold. They journey to Asia and he finds out that he has a giant family of Kryptonians, each one has their own thoughts and feeling including a very jealous Cousin. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Allow me to introduce myself formally," said, the man who was now in their living room, opposite him was Conner and his monic. "My name is Quian Chen. I am here to represent the Zanglo family."

"The what?" said, Conner, surprising the man.

Oh, the family wasn't famous here.

"Does the name Wei Tan Zanglo mean anything to you, madam?" said, the man turning to his mother.

And Conner watched the Witch he called his mother gasp and say. "I haven't heard that name in almost two decades. Have you come to tell me, he's dead?"

"Ur, no," The man said, "My Master is very much alive. I've come to inform you that the elders of the family have accepted you and your son into the family. The family is willing to compensate you on the 16 years they've missed and will put money into a wedding. All we ask is that your son takes the families last name and he would be trained to one day become the family head."

"W-What, mom. What is he talking about?" said, Conner, what on earth was going on!?

"I'll tell you who your father afterwards," She said, making his eyes go wide before she turned to the Asian man and said. "My son and I would be more than happy to enter the family and take up the name. My son was thinking of starting public school soon."

"What?" The man said, what kind of heir goes to public school? "Madam, I assure you that the family will fund his education into a much more suitable private school."

And Conner did not know what was happening, but she had somehow gotten him a backer for a private school.

"So, you two are willing to come back to Asia with me? We'll leave for Asia tonight" said, the man.

"Wait, what?" said, his mother, surprised.

"The family wants to see the both of you as soon as possible," said, the man. "I am merely following orders, so if there is anything you wish to be transported into your new rooms, then you just have to simply say so or just pack it into a suitcase, and somebody will load it onto the private jet."

Both of them blinked.

Seeing it through a person's eyes instead of experiencing it, was two very different things.

Finally, Conner spoke.

"In Asia, can I invite my friends around?" said, Conner.

The man blinked and said. "I don't see why not." and that was all Conner needed to hear.

He sat up and said. "I'm going to pack."

Both adults blinked as he eagerly went to his room to go to pack.

"Just give us a couple of hours," She said, "I need to phone my workplace to tell them I'm quitting"

"...Okay," said, the man.

The man left and waited in the car; he called an elder up to inform the family that they had accepted, and she indeed did have a son that looked a lot like the current Head of the Family.

He could just hear the collective sigh, knowing they didn't have to think about a world where Damien ruled.

Meanwhile, in the house, both of them packed all the stuff they needed, taking pictures and electrical devices with them.

And then when night came, they got into the car that was opened for them like they were royalty.

They entered and drove for almost an hour to the airport, however, when they walked through, they were stunned to go through the part where people parked their private jets.

Their ID's were shown before they were let through and entered the large white jet that said 'Zanglo' on the side, they got in, and Conner saw the inside of the jet was like being in first class for the first time in his life.

They sat down in creamy, comfortable seats and the pilot made sure, the jet was ready for take off before getting back in and starting the jet.

All doors were shut, and the plane began to move forward, they were off the ground heading straight for Asia.

It would take many hours for them to get there.

Suddenly a court was wheeled out with barrages and plates.

"Would you like anything, Mistress and Young Master?" said, the woman wheeling the plane.

Conner was stunned.

"I'll have a glass of water and a meal." Said, his mother not blinking.

The woman bowed respectfully, and she put the items on the table, she poured the water in an hourglass glass cup, and put expensive cutler neatly around.

Conner blinked, as all eyes turned to him.

"E-Er, I would like the same thing," said, Conner and his order was placed in front of him with extreme care as if she was afraid of messing up.

"Please, let me or the crew know if you wish for anything else," she said before she wheeled it off to serve the family representative.

That's when Monic stopped time.

"What is going on?" said, Conner. "What did you do?"

"I gave you what you wanted," she said, "I chose a place that was highly corrupt and made a family there, it was easy to present buckets of money there, and people just take the money without question. I also improved life by making rain so that the river can be full and I gave the people better seeds to plant, that grow faster than normal. The Zanglo family is now a massive power in Asia, and to the world, I was shunned by the family when I was pregnant 16 years ago and now you. The 'heir' will have to take his place, or the family would go down under"

Conner was stunned, no, he was more than stunned, he was shocked.

"Oh, and did I mention the family are Krypotian?" She said.

She gave him moments to focus his mind.

"Are you sure, you're not a god?" said, Conner. "How will Superman react if he finds out there is a whole family of Kryptonians on earth? What about the justice league!?"

"You should be more concerned about Superman or a Leaguer seeing you," said, Monic, stunning him. "None of the Zanglo family look that much like Superman, not even the father the world thinks you have. Besides, with you being an heir, there will be way more security than normal in case somebody wants to kidnap you because you look like a clone of Superman. It's too late to try and change your face completely or do you want to fake your death and doom a whole land of people?"

When she put it like that...

Time started again, and Conner was eating, he had no idea how to eat with fancy cutlery, so he picked up a fork and began to eat.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

He began to eat faster, and she smiled.

And she wasn't the only one smiling, the servants were too, glad that he liked the food.

The jet landed in Asia, 7 hours later, and they were directed off the plane.

They walked out, and somebody was unloading their luggage, they followed the man to a Limousine, and got in, the driver then began to drive away and head to the land that the Zanglo family owned.

For the first time, Conner could see that he was in another country, the air was different, people were dressed differently, people were using animals in exchange for an engine to drive through the street.

Conner looked at it all, even when the road was no longer built so strongly and the appearance of a limousine stuck out like a sore thumb.

Conner really wanted to try the Asian food; he wanted to experience it all.

And then they entered the land that the Zanglo family brought and came to the border; he saw that there was a crowd of people around the border and people dressed as police officers taking people names down.

Conner wondered what was going on.

They drove to the gate, and somebody noticed them and came over.

When they saw Conner, there was a visible change in their expression, as the man shouted for the gate to be opened to let them in.

The limousine came in and began to drive; Conner saw houses, people, a market place, kid's playing happily.

And the limousine began to go uphill to the giant house that was in front of Villa that was filled with flowers, fountains and statues.

They got out, and Conner was experiencing it all.

He had only seen a sight as beautiful as this in his mind; he couldn't believe this was where they would be staying.

Suddenly he heard being shouted at him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding towards him.

Conner managed to dodge, but only slightly.

When he saw who it was and the smile on the guy's face, he realised he was meant to be run over.

"Conner, are you okay?" said, his mother, helping him up.

"I'm fine," He said, before looking at the person who wanted to run him over.

The person he looked at was on a miniature motorbike; he was dressed in an expensive blue suit with a tie, his skin was darker, he had blue eyes and his black hair was delicately styled up.

He was young.

Really young.

Suddenly the representative for the family bowed heavy and said. "Good morning, Young Master Damien!" in a language Conner had yet to learn.

The boy promptly ignored the man and drove away, but not before saying in English. "Did you enjoy the ride, peasant? I wonder if the cleaner can get the stench of being poor out that you soaked into interior."

And the first words that came to Conner mind was that this brat needed a good whack on the head.

The boy drove away, almost running over honest working people and laughing.

Conner and his mother were taken inside, the inside was even more glamorous than the outside, lining the walls were art, in the hallway was art, servants went about their daily lives on the upkeep alone when they saw him, they stopped and stared before bowing repeatedly.

Conner was once again stunned again by the level of respect he received.

They were both led to their new rooms.

Conner saw that his room was so large, that he didn't know what to do with all the space, church-like windows poured light into the room, the bed was way too big for a full-grown person to sleep in, the floor was made from marble, there was a giant television screen on the wall in front of the bed so that he could sit down in bed and watch.

Both Conner and his mother wanted to sleep, it was deep in the night back in America, but they both managed to stay awake.

Lucky, they both didn't have to stay on their feet for long.

"Young Master, please put on this," said, a man holding formal attire for him to wear.

"I would rather wear the clothes I am wearing now," said, Conner and the man suddenly looked helpless.

He had been told that Conner should present himself in these clothes.

However.

The man bowed and said. "As you wish Young Master" let him take the blame for it.

Conner stuff was put into the room.

Conner followed the man to the appointed room, they entered it and it as large as a ballroom, instead was seven elderly looking people dressed in expensive entire, 14 females from 4 to 45.

And then he saw him.

The boy who tried to run him over.

"You appear before the elders in that, peasant?" said, the boy. "You have guts."

And Conner was no stranger to the disapproval he could feel in the room from the old people.

And then he saw his mother, she was dressed in a ceremonial dress, but he could see she had hidden jeans underneath and next to her was a man that made him stare, he looked very similar to him, he had darker skin and his hair was black and tied back.

The man wasn't Superman levels of creepy in looks, but he wasn't normal looking either.

Conner took a deep breath and said. "My name is Conner Witcher. I were what I want and how I want. If any of you have a problem with it, then I am more than willing to walk out of that door and try to find my way back home. Give my birth right to the next in line to be Heir."

"Alright!" said, Damien, jumping for joy. "See you peasant!"

"Damien, sit down!" said, his mother in whatever language they were speaking in, she had grey hair and blue eyes, Damien sat back down.

"We are willing to meet you, and your mother demands," said, the eldest looking old man in English, the man was completely bald, he wore a tunic, it wasn't clear how many years the man had left, he could bend over and die at any minute.

The elders in the room felt that they had no other choice but to except Conner, it was either him or be stuck with Damien.

Nobody wanted that choice taken away from them.

"Welcome to the family, Son," said, the man who was supposed to be his father in English, before Conner was stunned when the man embraced him into a hug.

His mother had done it several times before but never a father; it was a completely different experience as he could feel the difference between the two sexes.

He soon caved in and hugged the man back.

The man let go of him and started introducing him to the rest of the family in English.

Cousin Damien could not have looked sourer.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the wedding, and Conner officially becomes a Zanglo. He is asked by his mother what private school he has chosen to go to and his answer surprises her and a certain Academy gets a call about a possible international student. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

They all sat in front of a meadow; Conner had managed to be convinced into a black suit while he sat in his family isle, the chairs were a lot posher than everybody else.

Somebody started recording the wedding.

"Do you Wei Tan Zanglo take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" said, the Vow Master in a language, Conner had soon found out was Telugu.

The man looked at his wife to be, in a very expensive looking groom attire.

"I do," He said.

"Do you love and cherish to death. Do your part?" said, the Vow Master.

"I do," He said, as he slid the massive wedding ring onto her finger.

"And do you Monic With-" The man began only to hear.

"Yes, to everything," she said, cutting it short as she slid his wedding ring on, she was in a beautiful white dress made of precious diamonds and pearls.

"You may now kiss the bride" Said, the Vow Master.

And everybody clapped and cheered when both of shared a passionate kiss and photos were taken.

And just like that, the name 'Zanglo' was added to both Monic and Conner as a last name.

The man picked her up and carried her bridal style.

They all soon went to the reception where a gorgeous hall was waiting for them, filled with food and cake.

Everybody congratulated the couple while putting their congratulations gifts on the table.

The children were placed around three tables, as somebody stood up and began to toast the couple before they were all allowed to eat.

It was the first time; Conner had such lovely prepared cake placed in front of him and saw what a wedding was supposed to be like.

His mother looked happy; you would have never expected that she was a bridezilla for an entire month before today.

Conner had heard stories of her yelling, throwing things at people in a fit of rage, he was sane enough not to follow her when she was out shopping.

And then it was time for the married couple to dance and people were filming.

When it was over, people took to the dance floor.

"Do you want a dance?" said, Ann Zanglo, she had the gall to dye her hair red despite being 22, Conner had found out that out of all the cousin's, she was by far his favourite.

He took her hands and went to the dance floor; everybody soon swapped partners with each other so that they could dance with everybody.

When the dance was over, they all went outside and were greeted with a sports car waiting for them, the happy couple took pictures with everybody, family or not before his mother threw her buke and the couple went into the car and drove off.

The person who caught it was surprisingly Ann.

And then the media pounced on Conner, wanting to know his thoughts about his mother finally getting married 16 years later.

Conner quickly escaped, he made an excuse and then sneak out the backdoor, knowing the wedding would be all over the newspaper and it was, he didn't see his mother in a week because she and her new husband honeymooned, but he certainly saw what they were doing in the newspaper and celebrity television.

Thankfully, he could enable subtitles on his tv to watch.

When she did show her face again, she found him in his room playing miniature golf.

"So how is life, Conner?" said, his mother voice throwing him off his game.

"Life is better," He said, being in Asia, he can experience things all over again.

"So, what did you pick for private school?" She said she had given him more than enough time.

There was a really long pause after she said that.

"I've thought about it a lot," He said before he dropped a bomb shell. "I want to attend Gotham Academy."

Silence.

"What?" said, his mother.

"I don't want to keep running," He said, "I don't want to spend Everday wondering if somebody like Lex Luther or Superman will find me. Besides, unless they do a DNA test, they can't prove it. Plus, a part of me really wants to see Superman, and all those superheroes in person. I want to see what kind of man, I was grown from. I know its dangerous, but I can't let fear rule my life.

"I'm proud you think that way. Your mom will protect you any way she can" she said, if somebody dares to try and kidnap her son, she would unleash hell on them. "Let me talk to your father about the enrolment. In the meantime, keep learning the language and studying."

He rolled his eyes as he said. "Yes, mom."

The next day the school was called by a representative of the family, the person was calling about being interested in enrolling the next heir into the school, of course, the media soon got whiff of this like everything concerning the family.

The tuition fee per year was cheesecake money to the family and Conner was soon invited to go look around the school with his own eyes.

This was also the day that a certain group of teenagers went missing, so nobody really made a fuse when they saw his face.

Surrounded by ten bodyguards, Conner was taken around the school with his mother having interest in this as well; she kept expecting crime to be at every corner for some reason.

The campus was huge, everything was huge, huge classrooms, huge gaps between classrooms, huge sports section, huge place for the students to just chill and relax.

The freedom was way more than public school.

When he went back into the car and drove to the airport to get on the private jet back to Asia, he could swear they were being followed.

Two weeks later, his uniform came after passing through vigorous security checks.

Conner felt ridiculous wearing the uptight former school uniform, a white shirt, red tie all the way up, blue blazer, crème pants and black shoes.

"I'm going to wear a t-shirt under this and leave it exposed" He announced as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Is that wise, young master?" said, a servant, wasn't it a strict dress code.

"I'm only going to school once or twice a week; they can sue me." He said.

The academy had agreed on this because of how far in time Asia was to America; it was simply not possible for him to make it five days a week so they were given him a boatload of homework and making sure the classes he attended were meaningful.

A week later, Conner got on the jet with his mother to attend his first day at school even though it was late at night.

He seemed to have gone back a day when he landed in America and entered the limousine waiting for him, around his neck was a necklace with an eye on it so that his mother could see.

He arrived at the school an hour later, just before the bell rang.

He took a deep breath and began to walk, he walked past people who stared at him, and he looked at signs on the walls to direct him to where he should be going.

His first class, he entered, and he felt embarrassed to have to introduce himself to his classmates before being allowed to sit down.

He had to introduce himself for all his classes, and he saw girls looking at him for some reason, but he used his super-hearing when he saw them talking.

It came to bite him in a big way.

"Isn't he so hot?" said, one girl.

"So hot," said, another.

"You should go and talk to him," said, another.

"Am I the only one who thinks, he looks like Superman's?" said, one dark-skinned girl, but her friend added.

"A Superman who is legal to date, girl. Just look at that fine piece of ass."

And Conner had, had enough, he ignored how the eye on his necklace was shaking from laughter on the other end.

He could swear he heard cheering when he appeared in his PE kit and forced to do physical exercise; he ignored the girls trying to will him to take his shirt off.

It wasn't even half his school day yet, and he was already popular amongst the girls, he found several girls just staring at him from across the room and girls almost fought each other when his last class required a lab partner.

When he left the school grounds and got on the jet, he took the chance to sleep until somebody woke him up, he then spent a day just recovering back at home, before his phone was barbered with text messages from his friends.

Conner was back in school on a Friday by American time; he was much more willing to partake in class because it was the weekend.

And this started a vicious cycle, he came in on Monday, spent days being hound and servants looking over his shoulder to make sure he was doing his homework, come in on Friday, have his teacher hound him on if he had begun work on his homework.

And then in sprinkle the text from his friends.

Nothing changed.

But one day something did change.

A girl named Artemis Crook started her first day at the school, and Dick Grayson was back at school after being off it for an unknown reason.

Conner had just hid-used the time in the library in the morning before he had to go to his first class and that meant, he had to walk through the long stretch of pavement to get to the building that he had his classes in, standing in his way was a blond-haired girl who was clearly new and a shorty.

He made himself known to them as he walked and passed them, they both looked pretty shocked to see him.

Maybe it was because his t-shirt could be seen very well and the school staff was saying nothing about it, he made his way to class, disappearing into the building behind them.

Artemis Cook came out of shock.

What did she just see!?

Superman!?

"You came on a lucky day," Elizebeth Kane said, getting her attention. "His name is Conner Witcher Zanglo. However, because he lives in Asia, he only comes in once or twice a week. The girls in school call those days the blessed days. They call him the Superman they can exactly date."

Conner was seen as a fantasy come to life.

Millions of young girls wish to date the man of steel, but because of the age restriction that won't happen, so Conner was the next best thing.

"Is that so? Well, I've never seen him before" said, Dick. "When did he enrol?"

"Around the time, you disappeared," said, Elizebeth. "If you weren't who knows where you would have seen him on the first day of school for him."

Meanwhile, Conner was stuck in class; he had no idea that somebody was currently looking up his school file or personal file and sending his picture to Bruce Wayne who was going through some shock of his own when he opened what was sent to him.

After the class ended, Conner made his way to the nearest library; it was a lot better than being out in the open, he could use the books to block his presence.

Meanwhile, after two months, certain people who Conner would rather not have his file was receiving it and becoming aware of his presence with each passing second.

Suddenly somebody sat next to him, and Conner ignored the person until he heard.

"What are you reading?"

The voice was male.

He merely shifted his eyes to see and saw the shorty who was taking pictures and said. "None of your business." and then his eyes shifted back.

"You are cold," said, the guy, nothing like Superman. "I just heard about your situation and wanted to offer help. I heard that you have to leave the house at night just to make it to school on time. But what if I tell you, I can provide you with energy shakes that make sure you have energy for the school day? Would you be interested?"

And Conner looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"My name is Dick Grayson," said, the guy.

"Nice to meet you, Conner."

And scene!

Next chapter, Conner and Dick's friendship begins while Conner photos is being passed around the Justice League and the members of the Light. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

"Why are you following me?" said, Conner.

"I not following you, we just happened to be in the same wing as each other for next lesson" said, Dick, it was sheer luck that he could follow him without being suspicious. "So how old are you? I'm 13" before he said, proudly. "And I don't like to toot my own horn but I'm pretty smart to get into a place like this and not be of normal age"

However, Conner did not look impressed as he said. "I'm 16."

That was the number his mother told him to tell people, instead of 6 months old.

"16. So, what are you-" Dick began, only for Conner to turn and enter classroom. "Ur, see you at Lunch, Conner!"

He felt like an idiot standing and shouting to a guy who was clearly not listening.

Conner listened to the teacher who came in and started teaching, completely unaware of what was currently happening.

#Watchtower#

Batman came in, and in the room was everybody except Superman.

Batman was going to talk to Superman later.

"Why did you call for a meeting, Bats?" said, Shazam.

"Robin, sent me this" said, Batman as he took out a remote and in the middle of the table was suddenly a holographic image of Conner school file.

Everybody sitting down, looked on with wide eyes.

"H-He looks just like..." Aquaman said.

The person had the face of Superman but he was clearly a teenager.

Now everybody knew why superman wasn't here.

The boy was in full puberty but they could see him growing to have the face of superman when he reached legal age.

"As you can see from his school file, his name is Conner Witcher Zanglo" Said, Batman. "He's 16 years old, has no record of previous schooling but he is able to keep up in class and is actually succeeding in it. He started not long after Robin and the team went missing and lives in Asia."

"Why are you reading off his school file?" said, Black canary, he was Batman.

"Its because his personal file is extremely protected by the Asian government itself, along with another other member of the Zanglo family" said, Batman stunning them all. "From the web, I found out the Zanglo family is a powerful family in Asia, they control a plot of land and thousands have moved there with their families to survive, recently. Apparently working for the family, has some very generous terms that would even make homeless people rush to them. Ontop of a salary, they also provide a house."

"Wow" said, Wonder woman shocked "If they have such generous terms, why haven't the world heard of them?"

"It has" said, Batman stunning them all. "Many businessmen and companies who wish to have a strong hold in Asia are courting the family as we speak. It's only a matter of time before Lex Corp attempts to court the family as well. Conner happens to be the heir of this family"

"So what's the problem?" said, Shazam.

"The problem is nobody had ever heard of this family until 2 to 3 weeks ago, they just showed up and started throwing around cash like it's nobody's business," said, Batman. "Suddenly they are all the Asia media ever talks about and nobody seems to question where the money is coming from, as if they are afraid of the answer or Its reasonable to believe they are bought off"

"So, this kid that looks very much like superman could be a crime lord?" said, Green Lantern. "That does make him very attractive to those who dabble in the illegal like Lax Luther"

"Robin is keeping a close eye on him as we speak" said, Batman. "The Zanglo family should hold many secrets and Conner could be one of them. There is no way to track him when he enters Asia, but I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, he may have already met Lex Luther"

In the mean time, he will find some way to approach the teen as Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

#Unknown Location#

"Luther why did you call us?" said, a hovering screen with a blacked out person. "Don't you know each of us is busy keeping up our daily persona's?"

"I just thought, you would all like to know that one of Clones for Superman, survived" said, Luther.

The whole room was stunned silent.

"What?" said, the person on the left and than Luther sent them Conner school file, unfortunately that part of Asia wasn't rich enough to have Lax tech for him to get into it.

"The clone...has been adopted. He even has eye contacts in" said, one of them. "Perhaps, the genomorph pulled him out before the fire could spread?"

"I called you about the last name the clone has adopted" said, Luther and they all looked. "The Zanglo family is actually a very wealthy family in Asia, they live in a place filled with corruption and nobody dares to investigate, where the money comes from. The families seems to have made the clone, the heir to that fortune"

Oh?

Everybody could see it now, a new backer to their plans, they would take the questionable money without a second thought.

Money was money after all.

"However, Luther" said, the person in the middle. "How are you sure, that he is one of our clones? There is a proven theory out there that there are three people with the same face in the world."

"I've imputed command words into him to control him if he starts thinking for himself" said, Luther. "I merely say it to him and he would do whatever we say. That fortune is a good as ours"

"And if not?" somebody suddenly asked. "What if he doesn't fall under control at the mention of those key words?"

"Than we'll talk business" said, Luther. "Lax Corp and the Zanglo family are very similar to one another. The public sing praises about us but underneath lies a web of deceit and corruption. And besides he's 16. Teenagers are known for their rash behaviour and those who are Heirs are raised to care and respect those older."

"But what about if he wants nothing to do with you?" said, the person.

What was this?

Question Lex Luther day.

"We just want a hundred percent reassurance that whatever you do, it doesn't end up backfiring spectacularly on not only you but us as well" said, the voice. "I am willing to send some of my assassin after the boy or send somebody who can change anybody mind on matters. But I'll prefer it if he was dead so that the people under the family will scatter and the Light will open its arms to welcome them"

#Scene Change#

Conner changed into his PE uniform and the place his class was assigned to had that weird kid Dick, in it currently doing gymnastics on a pole.

"ZANGLO! YOUR UP!" shouted the PE coach and Conner could not say anything despite the man screaming at him.

They had every right to call his mother if he was uncooperative.

So with a growl he picked up a spear and held strength back so much that it was making him uncomfortable and threw it.

"Good range, Zanglo" said, the coach, seeing that his was by far the furthest.

He turned around only to meet the eyes of a blond haired girl with her hair tied back who just started school today, when their eyes met she looked away.

And than he saw Dick, who waved at him, the teens eyes were on the chain around his neck that looked to have an expensive statue eye attached to it.

After the javelin they were forced to run, hop and throw, most of the rich snobs complained about the physical exercise they were getting while Conner wanted to go home simply for the fact, he didn't have to cap his ability's in Asia.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Hello" said, Dick suddenly in front of him. "Its lunch time and I and my friends were planning to go out to eat. Are you interested?"

Conner turned and saw the blond haired popular looking girl with the new girl, who was confused on how she was dragged here.

"I'm going to help you make friends" said, Elizabeth Kane.

"I-I'm okay. Really" said, Artemis, trying not to stare at what looked like a teen version of Superman.

"Come on" said, Dick. "Aren't you tired of just waiting for the day to end? I'm sure you've never took a good look around town"

Silence.

Conner got up and said. "Where are we going?"

And for the first time in months, Conner left the school grounds without planning to leave the country.

Dick called one of his families cars to come pick them up, because it was too dangerous to be walking around Gotham with the most private school sown on you.

The moment it pulled in front if them, Conner recognized another car beginning to follow, filled with people assigned to protect him outside of school.

"I suggest we change into normal clothes" said, Dick as he got out a bag from his glove compartment, Conner rose an eyebrow.

His eyebrow rose higher when Dick pressed a button and the backseat became four separate closed off spaces for them to change.

However, Conner only took of his jacket and put on jeans that he always carried with him in his school bag, in case he need extra clothes, his family's main concern was leaving DNA on things that would later be picked up by complete strangers.

He know personally what a single strand of hair could do in the wrong hands.

When the walls came down, Dick was very surprised that he didn't touch the clothes he had given him and was now wearing leather clothes on his hands.

"I always bring spare clothes just in case, but thanks for the offer" Said, Conner, he wasn't going to be a complete douchebag to the guy.

Dick took the clothes and they soon where at one of Dick favourite places to eat.

They all stared at what could only be shack.

"Really Dick, out of all the place you could have gone to. It had to be this one" said, Elizabeth Kane.

"I thought we can all go for something down to earth" said, Dick. "Like a sloppy joe"

"That sounds gross" said, Elizabeth, Conner did not look interested either.

"It is but it tastes amazing" said, Dick before he said to the man. "Four Sloppy Joes, please. Keep the cash"

The man prepared it and both Conner and Elizabeth were disgusted to see it before their very eyes, on the other hand Artemis seemed to eat it like she had eaten it many times before in the past.

It looked gross but Conner wasn't afraid so he took a big chunk out of it and was very surprised at how good it tasted despite the appearance.

"Good, huh?" said, Dick.

"Gross looking but new" Said, Conner, much to his surprise.

Hong Kong wasn't exactly the best place to get a sloppy Joe and in Asia, the food would never been seen by him if somebody dared to serve it to him.

Suddenly he heard through his super hearing.

"That's the kid? He's got bodyguards around him, he doesn't seem dangerous at all but than again many terrible people hid behind innocence faces on a daily basis"

Suddenly Conner face visibly changed and he crushed the sloppy Joe and said "Coming out here was a mistake"

So not only was he being watched by people who weren't assigned to protect him but they were making assumptions about him before they had even utter a word to him.

He then said "I'm making my way back to school"

He had completely done a one eighty as he walked down the street.

Somebody got out the car that had been and bowed to him and said.

"Young Master. Please come with us back to school"

And Conner without hesitation got in and they drove back to school, just in time for the bell to ring and he started his last lesson.

He was out the door, the moment the bell rang and avoided the group before getting into his limousine.

He didn't even say goodbye as his limousine drove to the airport.

Something had clearly made him a lot more guarded.

And scene!

Next chapter, Conner finds out his class is going to Wayne industry for a trip. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Young Justice.

Enjoy!

Conner sat in class, looking at the clock just like everybody else.

So close...

"Before the bell rings, I would like to tell you about an exciting opportunity we've been given" said, his teacher for Biology. "Wayne Enterprises, has invited us on a tour around in its high-tech facility and we'll get to meet none other than Billionaire Bruce Wayne"

Now that got several people to tear their eyes away from the clock, including Conner.

"This Trip is in two weeks and on a Saturday. You can meet up here or make your way to the building and show your student ID at reception." said, their teacher passing out the empty permission slips. "I cannot stress to you, that your guardians have to sign this along with hundred dollars in the envelope, this will cover anybody who has an allergy or prefer a little more luxury on the trip."

The sheet eventually landed on Conner desk.

And then the bell rang and he took the sheet and walked out with the rest of the high-profile students.

He stared at it as he walked, he completely ignored the loudness of a certain genius who tried to get his attention only to be ignored.

Conner found his limousine and got in before it drove off to the airport.

He stretched, prepared to seriously spend some time relaxing.

The flight home seriously killed his back with all that movement, the limousine that took him home was worse, the road wasn't so smooth and the weather wasn't so kind like in Gotham.

When he walked through the massive door that he called Home, he heard.

"Welcome back, Young Master" from Servants left and right.

"I'm going to bed" he said, immediately heading to his abnormally large room, to go and rest.

He ignored all requests if he would like to eat, as he ordered that nobody should come into his room before he got into his massive bed and slept.

An hour later, his mother silently entered his room and went through his bag because she could.

When she saw the letter to Wayne Enterprises, she was conflicted because she knew who Bruce Wayne really was and the technology the man had.

The man would have scanned the face of anybody walking through the front door but he couldn't force anybody to document their finger print with the company.

However, at the same time, the place was touch everywhere, you could not trust an innocent looking countertop in that building.

But at the same time, she had made a deal with him that he would decide things on his own free will, she couldn't force him not to go.

That's why, when Conner woke up, he heard.

"Do you want to go?"

He turned to see her in his room, and it took him some time to realise that yes, she was in his room and to register her uncharacteristically serious face.

"...Is there something wrong with Wayne Enterprises?" he said.

"Rich men are famous for having unusual and dangerous hobbies because they have everything" she said sceptically. "Make sure you wear the ring that stops your mind from being manipulated and don't touch anything around you with your barehand. Don't look into anything eye shaped either. Don't even sneeze"

He was understandably alarmed now.

"All I came tell you is that Wayne Enterprises has the DNA of Superman" she said, to his shock. "Rich people are the most nosiest people in the world because they have too much time on this heads" before she said while losing that seriousness. "Now your father will be here in 15 minutes. We can eat together. We're having your favourite"

The father who was powerful in a mortal way and much less corrupt than one of his other fathers.

#2 Weeks later#

A strange change in weather in the middle of the night, dropped the temperature almost to 10'c on the streets of Gotham.

As you can expect not many people were thrilled about it.

However, this was the perfect cover of why Conner arrived in gloves.

He suspected that his mother had something to do with why it was so cold in July.

If there was actual snow, Conner could see a superhero being alerted to the freak change in weather.

He got out of his limousine which drove off and he went to join the line of expensively dressed students who were waiting to get into the warm building.

The doors weren't open yet, and students who came early, left to get a coffee or something.

He was starting to think, he should grab a coffee as well, when he heard.

"Wow, you really do look like Superman"

He turned around and was stunned to see an orange haired teen he had never seen before dressed in expensive clothes, behind him was a fair skinned 'old school' looking girl and Artemis.

"Hey, Conner. It looks like we're on the same trip." said, Artemis, being much more normal now. "These are my friends, Wally and Megan"

"Sup" said, Wally.

"Hello" said, Megan, before she said. "You have a very interesting pendent"

He blinked.

Even though the pendent part was hidden under his clothes, she could still tell it was a pendent?

"Thanks. One of a kind" he said.

"My shoes are one of a kind as well" Wally interjected not seeing him stare at the door praying for it to be open.

"Look, you guys aren't going to go away, are you?" he said and all of them were silent which he took that as a no.

He mumbled something in a completely different language which translated to 'God give me strength. I shouldn't have wanted to come. I had a choice"

However, he had no idea that Megan could understand him.

And then a second later, the doors answered his prayers and opened up.

He left and headed inside like everybody else, as soon as he was inside an amazing hot wind brushed through each person and everybody moods were immediately lifted and people took off their warm accessories but him.

When he looked, he saw a hologram of none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Hello and Welcome to Wayne Enterprises" said, the hologram. "One of the most advanced buildings in the world. You'll find that everything here is powered by AI, my human workers not only come up with Ideas to improve the AI, they even help with some of Wayne-"

This hologram can talk...he thought walking past it and to the front counter.

"Hi, my name is Conner Witcher Zanglo. I should be on the list" he said, he took out his ID for the Ai to scan.

"Yes, I see you" said, the Ai in human clothing. "Welcome Mister Zangelo to one of the most Hightech building in the world. Please put this on to allow you safe access"

A bracelet of some kind appeared.

Conner said. "I'm not putting that on. I don't know what that is"

"Mister Zangelo, I can assure you that this is just what allows you full access to what your cleared for" said, the Ai.

"Then I don't need full access" he said. "You can tell me the bracelet doesn't go further than that all you like, but you can't actually prove to me, that is the only thing going on. I'll stick with limited access thank you" before he said. "Or is there something in your programming that forbids people from not walking around with that on because I'll walk out right now"

He suddenly heard.

"He's very paranoid, isn't he?" from Megan.

The Ai said. "There is nothing in my system that says guest cannot proceed without a bracelet. Please have a good day"

He turned around only for his eyes to wonder to a smiling Dick beside Artemis and the gang.

"Hi, Conner" said Dick.

They've increased! He thought.

"I tried to tell you, Bruce Wayne is actually my guardian so I can walk in here all I like" said, Dick enjoying his face. "I thought you wouldn't know this since you probably listen to Eastern News only"

Oh, god no.

"The first Tour of the day is about to begin" announced a system.

He decided to ignore the large group that seemed to want to talk to him and followed along for the first tour.

He was very careful not to touch anything or rest his head on the wall that it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it.

Unfortunately, some girls saw him lingering in the background.

"Conner?" they said, suddenly surprising him and cupping their arms around his own before he realised what was happening.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Come and eat with us"

"Let's go, karaoke after this"

"No fair" said, Wally almost in tears seeing the mob of girls surrounding Conner.

And that's when none other than Billionaire Bruce Wayne strolled through a door, they were close to.

Most people were shocked to see the man in person.

"M-Mr Bruce Wayne" said, their tour guide bowing very respectfully to him.

"Oh, there's a tour going on today" Said Bruce in 'surprise' his eyes sliding over Conner like it was natural.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Hey, pops" said, Dick.

Pops!?

And Bruce almost broke character while Dick was taking the time to enjoy this.

"Dick, I was not alerted that you were coming" said, Bruce.

"I thought I would surprise you" said, Dick. "I just decided to go on this tour since my friends are here as well"

"Friends?" said, Bruce.

"Yeah, there's Artemis." Said, Dick as he began to name his friends and not a single one of them met Bruce's eyes. "And Conner"

"Where not friends. You can drop dead for all I care" Said, Conner harshly. "When is this tour over? I got a plane to catch"

Well, he didn't but still.

"... Charming young man" said, Bruce, before he said. "And this is my first time, I've seen somebody else look so much like Superman"

The girls immediately ejected, hearing this,

"I know right? Young. Handsome and rich too" They all said.

"Wow, talk about shallow" said, Artemis in the background unaware that she was being heard by Conner who agreed.

"Well, I can't keep you from your tour" said, Bruce. "I'll be going now" and then the man left.

They finished the tour and were led the massive visitor's cafeteria, which was also HighTech as well.

"The one hundred dollars you have can be spent her and if you would like to go to the gift store. You may follow me" said, the woman knowing this was always the highlight.

Conner sat down and took out his phone, making sure he wasn't seen by the girls and skilfully blended into the crowd that was already there.

He thought he was home safe when he heard.

"You're not eating?" suddenly he heard and it wasn't a male voice but it was that girl Megan with a tray of food.

"I could literally go down the street and get something prepared in front of me for a fraction of the cost here" said Conner. "So, no I'm not eating"

She sat down and he made a face.

Suddenly she said. "Did I offend you in any way?"

He was surprised and said. "No. Why would you think that?"

"It just feels like I did something wrong earlier. You were just mad" said Megan.

"I'm always a little peeved about everything" said, Conner. "You just caught me on a tame day"

"Holy cow, she's talking to him" said, Artemis in the background, it was a miracle.

"Peeved?" said, Megan.

"It's a lesser tamer version of being mad" said, Conner.

"Oh..." said, Megan. "Well, it must be tiring to be mad at everything. There are tons of things that can bring about happiness"

He blinked and said. "Yeah, like what?"

"Like Nature" said, Megan. "The night sky. Being able to taste amazing foods. Visiting new and exciting places"

And Conner looked at her strangely, he looked at her strangely because she was spouting the dream he had for years in that tank.

He didn't even realise it but the edge of his lips had gone up into a smile.

Several people looking their way, had to do a double take when they saw his face.

Was he-Smiling!?

So many people almost bumped into each other or were rubbing their eyes.

Who was this girl who was making him smile?

So many girls quickly took out their phones to snap a picture before his smile went dormant for several more years.

"What's your name, again?" he said, his smile still there.

"Its Megan" said, Megan. "Megan Moores" given a fake name and even faker last name.

"We'll you're a very interesting girl, Megan" he said. "Maybe, we can hang out some time and enjoy nature"

"Ur, sure" said, Megan as her cheeks went red.

He looked really nice when he smiled.

He stood up and followed the sign back to the front of the building, he left the building and went to get some food that he could exactly see being cooked in front of him.

His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a text message from his mother that said.

'There is no way that girl goes to an expensive private school. She wasn't even comfortable in her own clothes'.

He had sniffed out a rat as well.

Who was that girl and why was she pretending to go to the same school as him?

How did she get an ID that was okayed by one of the most advanced AI's in the world?

And scene!


End file.
